lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.06 Bei Sonnenuntergang
„'Bei Sonnenuntergang'“ ist die 6. Episode der 6. Staffel und die insgesamt 109. Episode von Lost. Sayid wird auf eine Mission geschickt, die ihn mit einer Nachricht und einer schweren Entscheidung zurückkehren lässt, von der das Schicksal aller Tempelbewohner abhängt. Im alternativen Zeitstrahl besucht Sayid seinen Bruder Omer, der mit Sayids Jugendliebe Nadia verheiratet ist und steht hier ebenfalls vor einer schweren Entscheidung. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid Jarrah/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Sayid wird von Nadia über ihr Familienleben aufgeklärt.]] Sayid sitzt in einem Taxi nahe Los Angeles. Er scheint nervös und verunsichert zu sein. Nachdem der Taxifahrer ihn auf das immer noch laufende Taxameter aufmerksam gemacht hat, bezahlt Sayid und steigt mit einem Strauß gelber Rosen aus dem Auto aus. Er geht auf eines der Häuser zu und klingelt. Nadia öffnet die Tür und begrüßt ihn herzlich. Daraufhin kommen zwei Kinder aus dem Haus gelaufen, die Sayid ebenfalls begrüßen. Sayids Bruder, Omer, stößt dazu und zeigt sich nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass Sayid seine Frau mit Rosen beschenkt. Nach dem Abendessen schickt Sayid die Kinder los, um die Geschenke, die er ihnen aus Australien mitgebracht hat, aus seinem Gepäck zu holen. Omer erhält einen offenbar geschäftlichen Telefonanruf und erklärt das Essen für beendet, sehr zu Nadias Missfallen. Als Nadia und Sayid schließlich alleine am Tisch sitzen, fragt sie ihn, ob er ihre Briefe bekommen habe. Sayid antwortet, dass er sie alle bekommen habe, worauf Nadia wissen will, warum er keinen beantwortet habe. Noch bevor Sayid etwas sagen kann, kommen die Kinder mit ihren Geschenken zurück: Es sind zwei Boomerangs. Nadjas Tochter läuft mit einem Foto, das sie in Sayids Tasche fand zu ihrer Mutter und überreicht es ihr. Das Bild zeigt Nadia. Omer tritt wieder in den Raum. Er beobachtet die Szene aus dem Hintergrund. Es scheint, als gäbe es Spannungen zwischen den Brüdern. thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid Jarrah/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Sayid erklärt Omer, dass er nicht mehr gewalttätig sei.]] Sayid schläft auf dem Sofa, als er mitten in der Nacht von Omer geweckt wird. Omer beichtet ihm, dass er in Schwierigkeiten stecke und Sayids Hilfe brauche. Omer erzählt, dass er sich Geld von einem Mann geliehen habe, um ein weiteres Geschäft eröffnen zu können. Er habe die Schulden mit seiner Lebensversicherung zurückgezahlt, der Mann aber weitere Zinsen fordere, solange das Geschäft existiere. Sayid bietet ihm an mit Geld auszuhelfen, aber sein Bruder lehnt dies entschieden ab und erklärt, dass er Sayid brauche, um „diese Leute zu überzeugen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen“. Omer sagt, er wisse, dass Sayid bei der Republikanischen Garde im Irak Verhöre durchgeführt habe. Er wisse also, „welche Art Mann Sayid sei“. Omer bittet abermals um Sayids Hilfe, da er wisse, dass sich Sayid um Nadia und die Kinder sorge. Sayid lehnt jedoch ab und meint, dass es ihm leid tue und er „nicht mehr dieser Mann" sei. thumb|right|250px|[[Sayid Jarrah/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Sayid und Nadia sprechen mit dem Arzt.]] Am nächsten Morgen bringt Sayid die Kinder zum Schulbus. Nachdem der Schulbus abgefahren ist, kommt Nadia aus dem Haus gerannt und ruft zu Sayid hinüber, dass Omer im Krankenhaus liege und ernsthaft verletzt sei. Die beiden fahren sofort zum St. Sebastian Hospital, wo ihnen Jack begegnet, der gerade ein Krankenblatt studiert. Ein Arzt unterrichtet sie, dass Omer eine Stichwunde in der Lunge erlitten habe und dass er behaupte, überfallen worden zu sein. Als Sayid das hört, meint er zu Nadia, sie solle im Krankenhaus warten und er werde gehen. Nadia ist klar, dass sich Sayid für das Verbrechen an seinem Bruder rächen möchte und fleht ihn an dies nicht zu tun. Sie bittet ihn, sich stattdessen nach Hause zu begeben und sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Am Abend kehrt Nadia nach Hause zurück. Sayid flickt gerade eine Vase zusammen, die die Kinder beim Spielen mit einem der Boomerangs zerbrochen haben. Nadia teilt ihm mit, dass Omer aufgewacht sei und sich von der Operation erhole. Sie erklärt Sayid auch, dass sie von Omers Geldanleihe wisse und dass dieser es sich selber zuzuschreiben habe, dadurch in Schwierigkeiten geraten zu sein. Schließlich spricht sie Sayid auf das Foto von sich an, dass der mit sich herumträgt. Sie will wissen, warum er sie in die Arme seines Bruders getrieben habe, obwohl er offensichtlich noch immer was für sie empfinde. Sayid erklärt ihr, dass er zwölf Jahre lang mit sich selber gerungen habe, wegen all der schrecklichen Dinge, die er als Soldat der Republikanischen Garde getan habe und sie deswegen nicht verdiene. thumb|left|250px|[[Omar/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Omar will, dass Sayid in sein Auto steigt.]] Als Sayid am nächsten Tag das Haus von Nadia und Omer verlässt, hält ein schwarzer Geländewagen neben ihm an. Omar steigt aus dem Wagen und fragt Sayid, ob er gerade die Kinder abholen wolle. Ein zweiter Mann steigt aus, während Omar Sayid dazu drängt einzusteigen. Als Sayid zögert, bietet Omar ihm alternativ (auf arabisch) an, „dass man die Kinder auch gemeinsam abholen könne“. Sayid geht also mit ihnen mit und wird in eine Restaurantküche gebracht. Ein Mann brät Eier, mit dem Rücken zu Sayid gekehrt. Nachdem Sayid Platz genommen hat, bietet ihm der Koch ein Eiergericht an, wobei er die Wahl zwischen Spiegel-, Rühr- und pochierten Eiern hat. Der Koch erklärt ihm auch, dass er sehr gute Eierspeisen koche, doch Sayid lehnt dankend ab. Schließlich setzt sich der Koch mit seinem eigenen Eiergericht zu Sayid an den Tisch und stellt sich als Martin Keamy vor. Keamy erkundigt sich spöttisch nach Omers Gesundheitszustand. Er meint, dass es gut sei, dass Omer noch lebe und weiterhin auf seine Familie aufpassen könne und er fragt Sayid, ob dieser auch auf Omers Familie aufpassen wolle. Sayid nickt. thumb|right|[[Martin Keamy/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Martin Keamy bietet an, Omars Schulden zu vergessen, kurz bevor er erschossen wird.]] Keamy spricht nun über Omers Schulden bei ihm und als Sayid einwirft, dass Omer ihm gesagt habe, er hätte alles zurückgezahlt, behauptet Keamy, dass Omer ihm immer noch Geld schulde. Sayid fragt daraufhin, ob Keamy für den Krankenhausaufenthalt seines Bruders verantwortlich sei und als Keamy ungerührt verneint, verpasst Sayid Omar einen Hieb, ergreift dessen Waffe und benutzt ihn als menschliches Schild. Keamys anderer Gefolgsmann gibt einen Schuss ab und trifft dabei Omar. Sayid erwidert das Feuer und erschießt den Angreifer. Danach richtet er seine Waffe auf Keamy. Keamy versucht zu verhandeln, man könne den Vorfall vergessen, Sayids Bruder schulde ihm nichts mehr. Doch Sayid antwortet, dass er das nicht könne und erschießt Keamy. thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid Jarrah/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Sayid findet Jin in einem Kühlraum.]] Sayid hört ein Klopfen und Stöhnen aus einem Kühlraum. Als er die Tür öffnet, findet er dort Jin geknebelt und gefesselt vor. Sayid befreit ihn vom Klebeband auf dem Mund, und Jin ruft auf koreanisch: „Töte mich nicht! Bitte! Lass mich am leben!“ Sayid versteht nichts und fragt: „Wer bist du?“ Jin erwidert: „Nicht verstehen.“ Auf der Insel thumb|right|250px|[[Dogens Baseball fällt zu Boden.]] Als Dogen gerade ein Buch liest, stürmt Sayid in seine Gemächer und fragt ihn nach der Maschine, an die er angeschlossen wurde, um ihn zu testen. Dogen erklärt ihm, dass es für jeden Menschen eine Waage gebe, in deren einer Waagschale sich das Gute und in der anderen sich das Böse befinde. Die Maschine teile ihnen mit, in welche Richtung diese Waage gerade geneigt sei und Sayids Waage deute „in die falsche Richtung“. Dogen gibt zu, dass er versucht habe Sayid zu vegiften, da er glaube, dass es am besten sei, wenn Sayid tot sei. Sayid sagt Dogen, dass dieser ihn nicht so gut kenne, wie er glaube und fügt hinzu: „Ich bin ein guter Mensch.“ Dogen greift Sayid an und ein teuflischer Kampf entbrennt. Dogens Kampffertigkeiten sind beachtlich und er schafft es schließlich, Sayid zu überwältigen und ihn auf sein Pult zu drücken. Als Dogen Sayid an die Gurgel gehen will, rollt ein auf dem Pult liegender Baseball herunter. Das Geräusch, das entsteht, als der Baseball auf dem Boden aufschlägt, lässt Dogen inne halten. Mit unterdrücktem Ärger weist er Sayid an zu gehen und niemals zurückzukehren. Nachdenklich hebt Dogen dann den Baseball auf. thumb|left|250px|Der [[Mann in Schwarz schickt Claire in den Tempel.]] In der Nähe des Tempels außerhalb des Aschekreises: Der Mann in Schwarz beauftragt Claire Dogen eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Claire möchte aber nicht zum Tempel gehen und fragt ihn, warum er nicht Sawyer oder Jin hinschicken oder selber zu Dogen gehen könne. Er meint, dass er sie nicht darum bitten würde, wenn er es selber tun könnte. Claire ist nun bereit den Auftrag auszuführen, verlangt aber als Gegenleistung die Garantie, dass er ihr ihren Sohn zurückbringe. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt dazu: „Ich tue immer, was ich sage.“ Als Claire die Aschekreislinie überschreitet, dreht sie sich nochmals zu ihm um und fragt, ob er den Tempelbewohnern weh tun werde. Er antwortet: „Nur denen, die nicht hören wollen.“ Sayid hebt seine Tasche auf und ist im Begriff den Tempel zu verlassen, als er auf Miles trifft. Miles fragt Sayid, was er gerade mache. Sayid erzählt ihm, dass er verbannt wurde und fragt sich, warum dieselben Leute, die sein Leben gerettet haben, nun seinen Tod wollen. Doch Miles stellt klar, dass Sayid zwei Stunden tot gewesen sei und wer auch immer ihn wieder zum Leben erweckt habe, die Templer seien es nicht gewesen. thumb|right|250px|[[Claire betritt den Tempel mit einer Nachricht für Dogen.]] Claire tritt durch das Tempeltor. Als Dogen sich ihr nähert, sagt sie zu ihm: „Er will dich sehen.“ Dogen wendet sich an Lennon und spricht mit ihm japanisch, doch Claire weist ihn an, die Spielchen zu lassen. Dogen weigert sich den Tempel zu verlassen, er sei schliesslich kein Idiot, der Mann in Schwarz würde ihn töten, sobald er die Tempelmauern hinter sich ließe. Claire schlägt ihm vor, jemanden zu Jacobs Feind zu schicken, den dieser nicht zu töten beabsichtige. Dogen befiehlt Lennon daraufhin Claire in die Grube zu werfen und Shepard und Reyes zu ihm zu bringen. Lennon sagt jedoch, dass sie nicht wüssten, wo Jack und Hurley seien und Dogen findet, man solle sich mehr anstrengen. Dogen dreht sich dann zu Sayid um und weist ihn an, ihm zu folgen. Sayid antwortet: „Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich gehe…“, doch Dogen meint nur, dass sich die Dinge geändert hätten. thumb|left|250px|[[Dogen präsentiert Sayid seinen Dolch.]] Zurück in seinen Gemächern gräbt Dogen eine mit Schnitzereien verzierte Schatulle, die einen Zeremoniendolch enthält, aus einem Blumentopf aus und reinigt und öffnet sie anschließend. Er erklärt Sayid, dass Claire ein verwirrtes Mädchen sei, das unter dem Einfluss eines zornigen Mannes stehe, der über Jahre gefangen gewesen sei. Doch nun, da Jacob weg sei, sei er frei und werde erst seine Ruhe finden, wenn er alles Leben auf der Insel ausgelöscht habe. Dieser Mann sei die „Verkörperung Satans“, schließt Dogen seine Erzählung. Er übergibt Sayid den Dolch und warnt ihn, dass ihm dieses Böse in Gestalt einer Person erscheinen werde, die Sayid kenne und die gestorben sei. Sayid solle ihr den Dolch in die Brust rammen, bevor sie zu Wort komme. Als Sayid sich fragt, warum er all dies für Dogen tun solle, meint Dogen, dies sei Sayids Chance zu beweisen, dass er ein „guter Mensch“ sei. Sayid verlässt den Tempel und begegnet im Dschungel Kate, die ihn fragt, was im Tempel passiert sei. Sayid sagt ihr, sie solle Miles fragen. Kate kommt bald darauf beim Tempel an und wird hineingelassen. Miles spielt gerade Solitaire. Er fragt Kate, ob Sawyer sie zum Packen hergeschickt habe und sie bejaht. Miles sagt, dass er Sawyer ebenfalls folgen wollte, doch er sei sich sicher gewesen, dass das für ihn auch Folgen gehabt hätte. Dann erzählt er ihr, dass Claire im Tempel aufgetaucht und von den Anderen weggesperrt worden sei. thumb|right|250px|[[Sayid sticht dem Mann in Schwarz mit Dogens Dolch in die Brust.]] Im Dschungel vernimmt Sayid im Unterholz das seltsame Rascheln einer starken Brise, begleitet von den typischen Geräuschen des Monsters. Kurz darauf taucht plötzlich Locke hinter ihm auf. Als der Mann in Schwarz sagt: „Hallo, Sayid“, stürmt dieser auf ihn zu und rammt ihm den Dolch in die Brust. Sayid tritt verblüfft zurück, als Jacobs Feind den Dolch in seiner Brust betrachtet und fragt: „Warum hast du das gemacht?“ Scheinbar unbeeindruckt zieht Jacobs Feind dann den Dolch, auf dem sich nicht einmal Blut befindet, wieder heraus und gibt ihn an Sayid zurück. Sayid nimmt den Dolch vorsichtig an sich und fragt: „Was bist du?“ Statt zu antworten, stellt Jacobs Feind die Gegenfrage, was denn die Anderen zu Sayid gesagt hätten, weswegen er ihn angegriffen habe. Sayid erzählt ihm, dass sie sagten, er wäre die „Verkörperung Satans“, worauf der Mann in Schwarz zu kichern beginnt und erklärt, dass Dogen wisse, dass Sayid ihn nicht töten könne und hoffe, dass der Mann in Schwarz Sayid nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Attentat töten würde. Er fordert Sayid auf zuzugeben, dass es nicht Dogens erster Versuch sei, jemanden dazu zu bringen Sayid zu töten. Sayid fragt ihn dann, wozu er ihn überreden wolle. Der Mann in Schwarz antwortet, er möchte bloß, dass Sayid eine Nachricht überbringe und um Sayid einen Anreiz zu geben, fügt er an, er könne für Sayid alles tun, was dieser wolle, alles auf der ganzen Welt. Doch Sayid erwidert, dass das einzige, was er jemals wollte, in seinen Armen gestorben sei und er es niemals wieder sehen werde. Der Mann in Schwarz besiegelt das Abkommen durch die rhetorische Frage: „Was wäre, wenn du könntest?“ überbringt Dogen und den Anderen eine Nachricht vom Mann in Schwarz.]] Sayid kehrt zum Tempel zurück und teilt den Tempelbewohnern mit, dass er eine Nachricht vom Mann in Schwarz für sie habe: Jacob sei tot, weshalb die Anderen nun frei und nicht mehr verpflichtet seien, im Tempel zu bleiben. Er sagt auch, dass der Mann in Schwarz die Insel für immer verlassen werde und dass diejenigen, die mit ihm gehen wollen, sich ihm vor Sonnenuntergang anschließen sollen und dann sicher seien, oder sie könnten bleiben und sterben. Dies scheint Cindy, Zack, Emma und alle anderen, die neugierig zuhörten, in Aufregung zu versetzen. findet Claire endlich und verrät ihr Aarons Schicksal.]] Inzwischen sieht Lennon, wie Kate den Tempel betritt und nach Claire sucht. Er will sie über Sawyer und Jin ausfragen, aber Kate drückt ihn gegen eine Wand und verlangt Claire zu sehen. Er erlaubt ihr zwei Minuten mit Claire zu sprechen und führt sie zu der Grube, in der Claire auf dem Boden kauert und „Catch a Falling Star“ vor sich hin singt. Kate begrüßt Claire, die einen Moment braucht, um Kate wiederzuerkennen. Claire erläutert, dass sie in der Grube sei, weil die Anderen Aaron hätten, aber Kate erklärt ihr, dass sie Aaron mitgenommen habe, weil sie Claire nicht mehr gefunden hatten und sie dann Aaron auf dem Festland aufgezogen habe. Claire macht einen verärgerten Eindruck und Kate fügt an, dass sie auf die Insel zurückgekehrt sei, um Claire zu retten, damit diese Aaron wiedersehen könne, doch Claire erwidert Unheil verkündend: „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die gerettet werden muss.“ Kate wird sodann von Lennon weggebracht und Claire ruft ihr hinterher: „Er kommt Kate, er kommt und sie können ihn nicht aufhalten!“ Eine große Gruppe Tempelbewohner − inklusive Cindy, Zack und Emma − bereitet sich darauf vor, Sayids Warnung zu befolgen und den Tempel zu verlassen, entgegen Lennons Einwände, der herumbrüllt, dass der Tempel immer noch sicher sei. Cindy erinnert Lennon daran, dass Jacob tot sei und man das Risiko nicht auf sich nehmen könne, falls es im Tempel doch nicht mehr sicher sei. Darauf geht sie zusammen mit Zack und Emma ihres Weges. Miles stürzt auf Sayid zu und fragt, ob sie auch fliehen sollten, aber Sayid meint, dass er zuerst Dogens Dolch zurückbringen müsse. erzählt Sayid von seiner Vergangenheit vor der Insel.]] Bei der Quelle betrachtet Dogen den Baseball. Sayid stellt ihn zur Rede und will wissen, warum er versuchte ihn erneut durch jemanden umbringen zu lassen, anstatt es selbst zu tun. Dogen offenbart ihm, dass er einst ein erfolgreicher Bankier in Osaka gewesen sei und einen zwölf Jahre alten Sohn gehabt habe, der gerne Baseball spielte. Als er nach seiner Beförderung, die er mit seinen Arbeitskollegen bei einigen Drinks feierte, seinen Sohn mit dem Auto von einem Baseballspiel abgeholt habe, hätten sie einen schrecklichen Autounfall gehabt, den Dogen überlebt habe. Im Krankenhaus, erzählt Dogen weiter, sei ein Mann auf ihn zugekommen, den er noch nie zuvor getroffen habe – Jacob. Dieser Mann unterbreitete ihm ein Angebot: Das Leben des Jungen könne gerettet werden, aber nur wenn sich Dogen zur Arbeit auf der Insel verpflichte und seinen Sohn nie wieder sehe. Sayid sinniert mitfühlend darüber nach, dass Jacob ein harter Verhandlungspartner sei. Dogen fragt, ob Sayid draußen vor dem Tempel etwas Ähnliches angeboten wurde. Sayid nickt. Als Dogen bemerkt, dass die Sonne untergeht, fragt er Sayid, ob er zu bleiben oder zu gehen gedenke. Sayid erwidert, dass er gerne bliebe. Urplötzlich attackiert er Dogen, springt mit ihm in das Becken und drückt ihn unter Wasser, bis er ertrinkt. Lennon stürmt daraufhin in den Raum; er beschimpft Sayid, dass Dogen der Einzige gewesen sei, der „ihn“ vom Tempel ferngehalten habe. Saiyd habe das Böse hereingelassen. Sayid kommentiert dies nüchtern mit „Ich weiß“, schlitzt Lennon die Kehle auf und wirft ihn in das Becken. Danach fällt das Rauchmonster in den Tempel ein. Es überwältigt die zurückgebliebenen Anderen, tötet jeden, der seinen Weg kreuzt und hinterlässt ein Bild der Verwüstung. Kate und Miles fliehen, doch sie trennen sich, weil Kate noch Claire holen will. hängt an Claires Grubenwand, als das Monster drüber hinweg zieht.]] Kate kehrt zur Grube zurück, in der Claire gefangen gehalten wird. Sie teilt Claire mit, dass sie sie herausholen werde, doch Claire weist Kates Hilfe zurück, indem sie sagt, dass sie in der Grube viel sicherer seien. Das Monster schwebt in den Raum. Kate packt sofort die Strickleiter bei der Grube und lässt sich daran die Grubenwand hinunterhängen. Angsterfüllt und gebannt schaut sie zum Monster empor, das über sie hinwegrauscht. Auch Claire ist vom Monster hingerissen. begegnet Ilana, Sun und Frank.]] Inzwischen versucht Miles sich in einem Lagerraum zu verbarrikadieren. Trotz seiner Bemühungen die Tür zu blockieren, gelingt es Ilana, auf die Miles nun zum ersten Mal trifft, gefolgt von Frank, Sun und Ben, sich Zutritt zu verschaffen. Ilana fragt ihn, wo Shepard, Reyes und Ford seien, doch Miles stellt klar, dass er der einzige sei, der noch übrig sei. Miles ist überrascht über Franks Anwesenheit, doch Ilana erinnert ihn sofort daran, dass später Zeit für Erklärungen sei und fragt nun nach Jarrah. Miles meint, Sayid sei bei der Quelle. Ben rennt sofort los um Sayid zu holen, trotz Ilanas Appell zusammenzubleiben. Ben findet Sayid in der Nähe des Pools sitzend vor. Als er ihn bittet mit ihm mitzukommen, indem er ihm sagt, dass noch genügend Zeit zur Flucht verbleibe, antwortet Sayid mit ruhiger Stimme: „Nicht für mich“, gefolgt von einem unheimlichen Lächeln. Ben entdeckt die Leichen von Dogen und Lennon, weicht angstvoll zurück und rennt schließlich davon. thumb|right|250px|[[Sayid, Claire und Kate gehen über den Tempelhof, um sich dem Mann in Schwarz anzuschliessen.]] Zurück im Korridor fragt Miles Sun, wo Jin sei. Sun ist fassungslos, als sie nun erfährt, dass Jin am Leben und ganz in der Nähe ist. Ilana sucht nach dem Symbol zur Türöffnung (dasselbe, das auch Hurley benutzte), findet es und öffnet so den Durchgang gerade noch rechtzeitig. Die Gruppe – ohne Ben – entflieht dem Tempel, unmittelbar bevor das Monster den Gang entlang donnert. Sayid und Claire erscheinen im verwüsteten Innenhof des Tempels, der mit Leichen erschlagener Templer übersät ist. Kate folgt ihnen und hebt das Gewehr eines Toten auf. Es regnet, als sich Sayid und Claire mit dem Mann in Schwarz treffen. Er erwartet sie außerhalb des Tempels, flankiert von fünfzehn Anderen, die zu ihm übergelaufen sind. Kate ist fassungslos, als sie den Mann in Schwarz zum ersten Mal in der Gestalt des verstorbenen John Locke sieht. Der Mann in Schwarz empfängt Claire und Sayid mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck. Kate starrt er für einen Augenblick lang an, als sei er überrascht, sie hier zu sehen. Schließlich dreht er sich um und führt seine Gruppe fort. Kate geht mit ihnen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Omar und Keamy sind die ersten beiden Charaktere, die sowohl in der originalen, als auch in der alternativen Zeitachse getötet werden. *Keamy scheint wesentlich ängstlicher und nicht so gewalttätig wie auf der Insel. Produktion *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), und Josh Holloway (Sawyer) kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. ** Matthew Fox (Jack) hat keinen Text. * Dies ist die erste Episode aus Staffel 6, die davon abweicht, das Muster aus Staffel 1 zu kopieren. ** Basierend auf dem Episodentitel, der den Anschein hat eine Referenz zu aus Staffel 1 zu bilden, könnten es die Intention der Autoren gewesen sein, dem Publikum eine Sun-zentrierte Episode vorzutäuschen. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Die Schauspieler im Hintergrund, die als Wachen an der Tempeltür stehen, während Jacobs Feind seine Attacke beginnt, sind dieselben, die auch bei Jacobs Feind stehen, nachdem die Attacke vorbei ist. **Ebenfalls werden einige Schauspieler, die zuvor mit Cindy und den Kindern den Tempel verlassen, während des Massakers im Tempel getötet. * Der SUV, welcher Sayid zu Keamy bringt, hat dasselbe Nummernschild wie Jacks Bronco (2SAQ321). * Als die Türen des SUV geschlossen werden, nachdem Sayid eingestiegen ist, kann man einen Kameramann und ein Mikrofon sehen. * Als Sayid die Vase repariert, hebt er ein zerbrochenes Stück Vase auf, in der nächsten Perspektive legt er anstatt dessen eine Klebertube nieder. * Als Keamy Spiegelei brät, liegen ein Toast und mehrere Streifen Speck auf dem Teller. Als er mit dem Teller zum Tisch geht, ist das Stück Toast verschwunden. * Als Sayid und Nadja sich umarmen, legt sie ihren linken Arm um seine Schulter, um dem Zuschauer ihren Ehering zu zeigen, in der nächsten Perspektive liegt ihr Arm nicht mehr um seine Schulter. Wiederkehrende Themen * Dogen erzählt von einem Autounfall, in dem er verwickelt war, als er seinen Sohn vom Baseballtraining abgeholt hat. Der Grund für diesen Unfall war, das Dogen zuviel getrunken hatte. * In der Seitwärtsblende ist Nadia mit Sayids Bruder, Omer, verheiratet, während Sayid immer noch große Gefühle für sie hat. Er denkt, er hätte sie nicht verdient. * Es regnet leicht, als Sayid zum Tempel zurückkehrt, um die Nachricht von Jacobs Feind zu überbringen und es regnet auch, als alle den Tempel verlassen. * Sayid überbringt die Nachricht von Jacobs Feind, bis Sonnenuntergang den Tempel zu verlassen, oder getötet zu werden. * Claire wird in einer Grube gefangengehalten, nachdem sie in den Tempel gekommen ist. * Dogen behauptet, Sayids Waage habe sich in die falsche Richtung geneigt. * Sayid sagt, dass er ein guter Mensch ist. * Dogen nennt Jacobs Feind „Inkarnation des Satan“. * Dogen, Lennon und viele andere werden im Tempelmassaker getötet. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie wird Omer in das St. Sebastian's Hospital gebracht, wo Jack arbeitet. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie wird Sayid mit Omar und Keamy konfrontiert. In der originalen Zeitlinie sind Omar und Keamy Söldner vom Frachter. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie findet Sayid den gefangenen Jin, nachdem er Omar und Keamy tötete. * Kate will nach Claire schauen, um sie vor dem Monster zu retten, nur um dann sich selbst zu retten. * Dogen wird von Sayid ertränkt, genau wie Dogen Sayid ertränkt hat. * Ben schaut nach Sayid, der beschlossen hat zu bleiben. * Als Sayid Dogen fragt, warum er ihm helfen soll Jacobs Feind zu töten, antwortet Dogen, dass er so beweisen kann, das er ein guter Mensch ist. * Als Sayid Jacobs Feind fragt, was er ist, kann Jacobs Feind darauf nicht antworten, aber er dreht den Spieß um und fragt selber Fragen und bietet Sayid das Unmögliche an. Handlungsanalyse * Sayid tötet die Leute in der Restaurantküche nicht nur, um sich selbst zu schützen, sondern auch, um seinen Bruder vor weiteren Unanehmlichkeiten zu bewahren. * Sayid kämpft mit Dogen, nachdem er Antworten über die Folterung verlangte. Sayid tötet später Dogen und Lennon am Becken der Quelle. Kulturelle Referenzen * Ägyptisches Totenbuch: Die altägyptische Schrift befasst sich mit dem Leben nach dem Tod und den Prüfungen, die den Toten bevorbestehen. Eine von den Prüfungen wurde von Anubis vollzogen, in der das Herz des Toten auf eine Waage gelegt wurde, balanciert mit der Feder der Wahrheit. Nur wenn das Herz leichter war als die Feder, war es frei von Bösem und die Seele konnte ins Totenreich eintreten. In dieser Episode erklärt Dogen Sayid, dass jeder Mensch eine Waage hat und Sayids zur falschen Seite ausgelenkt. *' ': Dogen erwähnt, dass er seinen Sohn jeden Freitag vom Baseballtraining abgeholt hatte. *'' : Miles spielt das Kartenspiel Solitaire im Tempelhof, als Kate hereinkommt. *'Schen-Ring: Die Hieroglyphe auf dem Stein im Gang des Tempels, den Ilana und zuvor Hurley drücken, ist ein Schen-Ring. Der Schen-Ring ist ein ägyptisches Symbol für Ewigkeit und Schutz. Im antiken Ägypten repräsentiert der Schen-Ring auch ein duales Konzept der Zeit; die kreisförmige Linie als periodische und lineare Zeit. http://www.recoveredscience.com/const104shenring1.htm *"Catch a Falling Star": Dieses Lied vom Jahr 1957 wird von Claire gesungen, als sie in der Grube ist und es wird nach dem Tempelmassaker gespielt. * : Nadia trägt ein Medallion mit dem Symbol des Islam. *Die Ermordung von John Lennon: Nachdem Sayid Dogen getötet hat, kommt Lennon herein und fragt: „Weißt du, was du gerade getan hast?“ Sayid erwidert: „Ich weiß.“ Dies ist ähnlich wie bei dem Gespräch zwischen Jose Perdomo und Lennons Mörder Mark Chapman direkt nach der Ermordung. Perdomo schreit zu Chapman: „Weißt du, was du gerade getan hast?“ Chapman sagt: „Ja, Ich habe gerade John Lennon erschossen.“ *Faust''': Die Geschichte hat Ähnlichkeit mit Goethes Faust und Mephistopheles, es sind zwei Beispiele vom Verkaufen der Seele an den Teufel vorhanden. Jacobs Feind macht Sayid ein Angebot, das Sayid auf die böse Seite lockt. Eines der Themen von Goethes Werk Faust aus dem 16. Jahrhundert ist, dass er bereits verdammt sei und Mephistopheles ist nur Begleiter in die Verdammnis. Der Name „Mephistopheles“ ist mit dem Bösen verbunden, genauso wie angeblich Jacobs Feind. Literarische Methoden * Sayid wird von Dogen geschickt, um Jacobs Feind mit einem Messer zu töten − genauso, wie Ben Jacob getötet hat − aber Jacobs Feind stirbt nicht durch das Messer. * Alle Tempelbewohner, die zurückgeblieben sind, werden vom Monster getötet. * Sayid sagt zu Omer: „Ich bin nicht mehr dieser Mann.“ * Dogen wird von Sayid im Becken ertränkt, genau wie Dogen Sayid unter Wasser hielt. * Dogen wurde zur Insel gebracht, weil er eine Vereinbarung mit Jacob traf, die das Leben seines Sohnes rettet, aber ihn auf ewig von seinem Sohn trennt. Juliet blieb aus ähnlichen Gründen auf der Insel. Auf Grund einer Vereinbarung mit Ben Linus, dass Jacob ihre Schwester vom Krebs heilen würde, wenn sie auf der Insel bleiben und bei den Problemen mit den schwangeren Frauen helfen würde. * Kate sucht überall auf der Insel nach Claire, aber wenn sie beim Tempel geblieben wäre, wäre Claire direkt zu ihr gekommen. * In beiden Zeitlinien wird Sayid gefragt, ob er jemanden töten könne. In der alternativen Zeitlinie weigert er sich zunächst, wird aber gezwungen, es zu tun, während er auf der Insel zustimmt zu töten, es aber nicht schafft. * Sayid glaubt, er wird von Dogen im Tempel und in der alternativen Zeitlinie von Keamy angelogen. Er tötet beide. * Sayid hatte einen Kampf mit Keamy auf der Insel. Im Tempel hatte er einen Kampf mit Dogen. In dieser Episode tötet er beide. * Während Dogen Sayid die Waage erklärt, hält er seine Hände hoch. Die eine Seite repräsentiert das „Gute“ und die andere Seite das „Böse“. Dogen trägt einen schwarzen Handschuh an der bösen Hand, während seine Gute keinen trägt. * Bei Nachteinbruch übernimmt Jacobs Feind den Tempel und die Macht über die Anderen. * Sayid fragt Jacobs Feind: „Was bist du?“ * Omar wurde in beiden Zeitlinien versehentlich von seinen eigenen Freunden umgebracht. In der Originalzeitline tritt Keamy eine Granate aus Versehen in Richtung Omar, in der alternativen Zeitlinie wird Omar von Keamys Handlanger versehentlich erschossen, während Sayid ihn als Schutzschild nutzt. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie kann Sayid nicht mit Nadia zusammen sein, weil er sich schuldig fühlt, ein schlechter Mensch zu sein. Auf der Insel bringt Sayid Dogen um, um zu ermöglichen, im Anschluss mit Nadia zusammen sein zu können, so wie es Jacobs Feind versprochen hat. Querverweise * Sayid trägt in der alternativen Zeitlinie ein Bild von Nadja bei sich. * Sayid sagt, dass das einzige, was er jemals wollte, in seinen Armen gestorben sei. Damit können sowohl Nadia als auch Shannon gemeint sein. . * Keamy und Omar, die zusammen als Söldner für Widmore gearbeitet haben, arbeiten in der alternativen Zeitlinie gemeinsam als Kriminelle. * Claire singt „Catch a Falling Star“, was in verschiedenen Episoden auftaucht: Claire bittet die Stewarts es für ihr Baby zu singen, . Das Mobile in dem Kinderzimmer der Krankenstation spielt die Melodie, . Und Kate singt es Aaron vor, während sie ihn behütet hat. * Sayids Bruder Omer wird in der alternativen Zeitlinie gezeigt. * Sayid wird in dieselbe Restaurantküche gebracht, in die auch Miles von Naomi gebracht wurde, um ihn für die Kahana zu rekrutieren. * Dogen erwähnt seinen Sohn, der vorher in der alternativen Zeitlinie gezeigt wurde. * Miles erwähnt Sun gegenüber, dass Jin zuletzt im Tempel war, er hat den Tempel allerdings verlassen. * Ilana benutzt denselben geheimen Gang wie Hurley und Jack. * Miles erklärt Sayid, dass er tot war und dass die Anderen nichts mit seinem Wiedererwachen zu tun hatten. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie * Warum kann Jacobs Feind nicht erstochen werden, Jacob aber schon? * Kann Jacobs Feind Tote zurück ins Leben holen? * Wieso kann Jacobs Feind trotz Aschekreis plötzlich den Tempel überfallen, nachdem Dogen getötet wurde? * Wo sind Sawyer und Jin? Beide wurden zuletzt mit Jacobs Feind gesehen. * Warum hat Richard zum Zeitpunkt des Massakers immer noch nicht den Tempel erreicht? Alternative Zeitlinie * Warum wird Jin von Keamy gefangen gehalten? ** Wo ist Sun? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Programm *ABC Medianet Pressemitteilung ar:الغروب en:Sundown es:Sundown fr:6x06 it:Tramonto nl:Sundown pl:Sundown pt:Sundown ru:Закат Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden